fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga Hina
is the main character of Miracle Princess PreCure!. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Hina's alter ego is , the Princess of Sun. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Hina has blonde shoulder-length hair. She has turqoise colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a pink shirt with a matching skirt. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white socks. In the summer, she wears a pink and white dress with white puffy sleeves and a dark pink ribbon around her waist and white sandals with pink flowers on them. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. She also wears a gold tiara that has a yellow sun brooch in the middle. She wears a yellow sun choker around her neck but with a pink bow tying it together at the back and has pink earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is pink frills with a yellow sun brooch in the middle. She has white gloves and white thigh-length boots with a dark pink bow. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, yellow and white layers and big dark pink bows in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Hina is first-year student at Hope Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. History Meeting Yuri and Becoming Cure Soleil Hina moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Arima Yuri. Yuri then gives Hina a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the smartest girl of the school, Kazeno Yuzuki. Outside, Yuri, who followed Hina, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Hina runs away with Aroma and Pafu and later on, her Dress Up Key shines. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Hina transforms into Cure Soleil, the Cure of the Shining Sun. Relationships Prince Kanata '''- When Hina was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream and he gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. In the present, she discovers that Kanata is now the prince of Hope Kingdom, which she is shocked to learn. Arima Yuri - Haruka's roommate at Hopee Academy. When they first meet, Haruka gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Yuri's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. [[Kazeno Yuzuki|'''Kazeno Yuzuki]] - One of Hina's friends and teammates who she admires very much. [[Hoshiyume Airi|'Hoshiyume Airi']]- One of Hina's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Hina the nickname "Hinacchi". [[[Kuroki Akura|'Kuroki Akura']]- As Midnight, Akura saw Hina as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly destroying her dress up keys In episode 21, Soleil still believed that Midnight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Soleil encouraged a hopeless Akura to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Akura to transform into Cure Midnight. Cure Soleil "Princess of the Shining Sun! Cure Soleil!" 輝く太陽のプリンセス！キュアフローアソレイユ！ Kagayaku taiyō no purinsesu! Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hina. She controls the power of sun and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Solar Storm Concerto, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant with her Sirius Premium dress up key. Etymology : Hyuu (日?) translates to sun, and ga (向?) translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'chick'. It can also mean "learning" . Soleil means sun in Spanish. List of Hina's Dress-up Keys * Transformation: A pink dress with white accents. At the center there is pink frills and a yellow sun brooch. The key is crystal pink. * Aurora: A pink dress with lilac accents. At the center there is a lilac pearl. The key is crystal pink. * Miracle Corona: A coral-pink dress with orange gems on it. The key is coral pink. * Premium Sirius: A garnet gem gown with a single gem at the center of the chest. The skirt has a gradient towards the lower half. The base is white. On top is a gold crown with a pink gem heart.